


not like any other love (because it's us)

by jadrian



Category: Bill & Ted (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, Boys In Love, Kissing, M/M, Nudes, Other, Snapchat, anyway they cute as shit, bc they would love 2019, ish, okay uh, the second chapter is abt deacon playing fallout 4 bc i wanted him to
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 06:56:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20774402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadrian/pseuds/jadrian
Summary: Homework is draining the life from Bill S. Preston, Esquire, but Ted sends him salvation in the form of a Snapchat notification.





	1. the main event

**Author's Note:**

> okay so. bill and ted would be fuckin brilliant in the digital age. i imagine them talking exactly like they do in the films but with added words like "woke" and "lit" and "what's the vibe for this boys". they have a sc streak of like 5 years and have a youtube channel and soundcloud for wyld stallyns. aNyway, hope u enjoy reading!!
> 
> title from "hand in glove" by the smiths bc it has massively gay energy and is a very sweet love song right up until the last few lines lol

Bill was sitting at his desk, doing his maths homework and trying desperately not to think about Ted. It was something he found himself doing quite a lot lately - daydreaming about Ted, his mind wandering longingly whenever they weren’t together. Even since before the two had realised that they might as well start properly dating, Bill’s mind had given in to his hormones and focused every bit of its energy on Ted. Subsequently, Bill’s thoughts tended to drift off a lot, especially whenever he was working. 

He was just about to completely give up on the quadratic formula when he heard the telltale ding of a notification. Being a student with absolutely no self-control, he leaped at the opportunity to forgo maths and check his phone, so he quickly picked it up. The screen’s light glared up at him but he smiled at the little notification.

SNAPCHAT:  
From ted <3

Eagerly, Bill clicked on the notification. He hadn’t seen Ted in five hours, which was basically a lifetime for the two boys, and he was missing his other half like crazy. As he waited for the snap to load, he wondered what Ted had sent him. A dumb meme? A funny video? Answers to the maths homework (which was unfortunately very unlikely, due to the fact that Ted was even worse at maths than Bill)?

Sadly, when the picture finally loaded, it was just a blurry image of Ted’s floor with the caption “am bored out ma fookin skull”.

Bill mentally rolled his eyes and sent back a pic of himself saying “have u been reading those scottish twitter things again ajkshjahj”. It seemed like Ted was addicted to those things and he relentlessly sent Bill all of them. Bill didn’t mind too much; any text from Ted made him just that little bit happier. 

Ted messaged back instantly. “yea so wot???”. Honestly, if you didn’t know him, you could be forgiven for thinking that he was a Scottish Lad From The Highlands, instead of an eighteen-year-old kid from San Dimas, California. 

Bill started to text back, but before he could hit send on his absolutely side-splittingly funny remark, Ted asked him, “wuu2”.

“trying to do maths. failing miserably. could we go back in time and Murder pythagoras pls”

“i don’t think rufus wld be into that my dude”

“bogus :’’((”

Then Ted sent another photo. Curious, Bill opened it, and then immediately dropped his phone.

Whispering an unending stream of “whatthefuckwhatthefuckwhatthefuck” he picked his phone back up and replayed the snap. He could feel the blood rushing into his face (and uh. Other Parts) as he looked at a blurry image of Ted ‘Theodore’ Logan’s shirtless chest with the words “come over dads not home” typed across them. 

Trying to remember how to breathe, Bill sent back a blurry image of himself with the caption “be there in 10” before grabbing his jacket from his door and racing down the stairs.

Just as he was about to leave the house, Missy grabbed his arm. “Bill, honey, what do you want for tea? Your dad’s out so I’m thinking we just order a pizza?”

Distracted, Bill replied, “Uh, yeah, Missy, whatever you want. I’m going to Ted’s. Don’t wait up, I’ll probably eat there.”

“Oh. Okay,” Misyy looked slightly crestfallen, but she drew herself up and beamed encouragingly at Bill. “You boys have fun, yeah? Call me if you’re sleeping over.”

“Alright, see you later, Missy! I mean, Mom!” And with that, Bill ran out of the front door, letting it swing shut behind him with a bang that he barely noticed. As he sped through the streets of San Dimas, he couldn’t help but think that the whole journey would be much faster if he had a skateboard. He would bring it up with Ted. The two of them should get skateboards, then they could hang out with those super cool skater dudes and do sick tricks. Yeah, that was a most splendid idea! 

In what felt like half an hour, but what was really only six minutes, Bill arrived at the Logan residence and hammered on the door loudly. To his surprise, the door was opened by Deacon, who had a massive pair of headphones on and didn’t even look at Bill when he opened the door. He just burped and muttered “He’s upstairs” before turning around and going back into what Bill and Ted liked to call his ‘man cave’.

As composed as he could possibly make himself, Bill walked up the stairs to Ted’s room. He couldn't help but feel the heavy weight of anticipation that had settled in his chest. He knocked on Ted’s door.

“Yeah, come in!” yelled the voice inside. Bill swung the door open and almost fell over for the second time that day.

Ted was sprawled out on the bed on his phone, shirtless. His shaggy black hair (which definitely needed a trim) flopped into his eyes that flicked up to meet Bill’s when he entered the room. No matter how many times Bill saw Ted shirtless, he would never get used to it.

“Bill, my friend?”

“Ted, my friend?”

“I would be most honoured if you be so kind as to come over here and uh. Kiss me?” Ted blushed slightly at his words.

Bill swallowed. “Ted, babe, I’m going to do much more than that.”

Navigating his way through the clutter of Ted’s room, Bill found himself at the foot of his boyfriend’s bed. Ted threw down his phone and looked up at Bill expectantly, curiously. Bill clawed at his courage with both hands and simply smirked at the boy on the bed before slowly climbing on top of him. Beneath him, Bill could feel Ted’s breathing speed up.

Clutching at Bill’s tight curls, Ted pulled him into a deep kiss. They were content like that for a while, lazily mouthing at each other and grabbing each other’s arms. But Bill hadn’t come there for a simple makeout session, oh no. He was a man with a mission, and nothing was going to impede his quest (apart from Ted refusing, obviously. #consentiseverything). He began to move down Ted’s body, kissing along his exposed collarbones and biting slightly. Ted hissed through his teeth and tightened his grip on Bill’s hair.

Bill continued his descent. He kissed his way down Ted’s shirtless torso, leaving a hickey in the centre of his chest that made him moan. Eventually, his mouth reached the hem of Ted’s trousers. He looked up.

Ted was gazing down at him, wide-eyed. “Bill, dude… I mean… are you sure you want to… “

Bill felt warm. God, he loved Ted. “Babe, I am most totally sure. As long as you are too?”

Ted just nodded furiously in reply, so Bill started to undo the buttons on his shorts. It took him a while, they were stiff as all hell, but eventually, he managed to slide Ted’s shorts and boxers down to his ankles. Ted kicked them off hurriedly. With as much confidence as he could muster, Bill put Ted’s dick in his mouth and holy shit. Ted’s dick was in his mouth. 

And it wasn’t even that bad. Sure, it was a bit of a weird sensation, and he didn’t really know what to think of the taste, but the way Ted’s hands scrambled through his hair and the way he moaned in this soft breathy voice by far make up for any misgivings Bill might have had. He glanced up at Ted again, his vision obscured by his thick eyelashes, and the sight was positively the most bodacious, triumphant, non-non-non heinous things that he had ever seen. Ted’s head was thrown back, exposing his tanned, bitten neck, his hair falling in front of his face and pooling in the sheets next to him. Bill groaned at the sight, which made Ted jerk violently.

“Holy shit, dude, fuck, Bill, I’m close -” Ted rambled, his voice wavery and high pitched. Bill just moved his head with renewed energy, trying his best to remember how they do it in porn, then he swirled his tongue around Ted’s dick and Ted came down his throat with a yell that Deacon most certainly would have heard if he wasn’t so absorbed in the new Fallout game.

Bill did his best to swallow, that’s what had felt good in grade 11 when Stacy from Bio did it, but Ted had caught him off guard and he ended up spitting half of it onto the floor. Still, he looked up at Ted with a smile on his face.

“How was that, dude?” Bill asked, wiping his mouth. He felt pretty pleased with his work. Ted was still breathing heavily, his hair stuck to his face with sweat and his eyes sparkling. 

He looked fucking beautiful. 

“Bill,” Ted said, “That was totally the most triumphant blowjob in the history of blowjobs!” They high fived and Bill leaned in to give Ted a kiss.

“Woah, dude, gross! You can’t go kissing me with that mouth!”

Bill rolled his eyes. “Ted, I just put my mouth on your Actual Dick, and now you’re too grossed out to give me a thank-you kiss?”

“Ugh, fine!” Ted sounded begrudging, but he was smiling just as widely as Bill when their lips met. “Dad won’t be back ‘til late,” Ted mumbled, his forehead pressed to Bill’s. His breath was warm and comforting against Bill’s cheek. “D’ya want to stay for dinner?”

“Sorry, babe, I gotta get back. Missy’s all on her lonesome and I can’t just leave her to eat pizza alone, man! I kinda feel bad,” Bill replied, giving Ted a quick kiss before pulling away slightly. Ted looked disappointed and gave him puppy-dog eyes.

“C’mon, dude, you don’t have to go right now! We still have loads of time to do stuff before dinner,” he whined.

“What kind of ‘stuff’, my most esteemed colleague?” Bill asked, a wide grin spreading across his face.

Ted didn’t reply. Instead, he just grabbed Bill and pulled him back down onto the bed, giggling. Bill wouldn’t need to be home for an hour or two, anyway!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shout out to my beta caitlin and to the bill and ted discord (lets go quadratic equation!!). thank u smmm for reading, pls leave a comment and kudos if u enjoyed! xx


	2. deacon plays fallout 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lets go lads

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wrote this bc caitlin wanted me to as a joke and ended up writing like 500 words lmao. enjoy x

Deacon Logan’s ‘Man Cave’, as Bill and Ted called it, was pretty much a shithole. As no one apart from him dared to enter the gloomy, foreboding room, Deacon had never bothered to clean it much, and over the years it had built up an impressive array of useless crap. The floor was covered with a patchwork of old cushions and crisp packets, the table was piled high with cans of Monster, and there were waves of discarded electronics radiating from the beanbag in the centre of the room. He had just never gotten around to throwing any of them away, so there they lay, gathering dust; his dad’s old GameBoy, a couple of cracked iPods, an almost scary tangle of wires and headphones and chargers. All in all, it was a disaster. And Deacon fucking loved it.

When he was in that room, he could block everything out. Drama with his friends, difficult schoolwork, his dad, Ted’s annoying ass voice - it all flew from his mind as soon as he settled down in his beanbag for the evening. Through his video games, he was transported to a different world; a world where he could be anyone, do anything! It was the best part of his day, hanging out in that room, and although he would never admit it to anyone, he found a sort of comfort in those games that he hadn’t felt since his mom. 

The day that Bill came round, Deacon had been playing Fallout 4. His dad, being a backwards, controlling, asshole, refused to buy him video games, leaving Deacon to save up for months to buy the latest trend. This meant that he was unfortunately too late to all of them (he did manage to avoid the absolute joke that was Fortnite, though). He had only got Fallout a few months back and hadn’t really got to play it much, so he had been thrilled when his teachers had decided to give them a break from homework after the holidays. But the game wasn’t really all that, no matter what Todd Howard said. 

“You can’t romance Strong? What the fuck, Todd?” Deacon muttered, shaking his head in despair. Suddenly, someone knocked at the front door, startling him out of his video game daze. After the relentless hammering didn’t appear to be letting up any time soon, Deacon reluctantly got up and left his safe haven.

He didn’t even need to look at Bill to recognise the older boy. Not bothering to take off his headphones, Deacon just burped slightly (he had had A Lot of Monster) and told Bill, “He’s upstairs,” before turning around and immediately going back into his gaming room. 

Letting out a sigh, he sat down heavily in his beanbag and grabbed the controller. It just wasn’t fair. How come Ted got a super cute, albeit dumb as hell, boyfriend, while Deacon couldn’t even get a single girl in school to look in his direction. Hell, he couldn’t even get any in a video game!

“Okay, I get not being able to romance the dog,” murmured Deacon to himself. “But I can’t even bang the robot guy? He’s the coolest dude here! I’ve got to settle for Rat Boy MacCready, and he was annoying as hell in the last one. Jesus. No wonder everyone hates this game.”

A few moments later, he heard a quiet bang from upstairs. Rolling his eyes, he turned up the sound on his game and got lost in an apocalyptic world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading!! comments and kudos make the world go round :)

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading !! pls leave kudos and a comment if u enjoyed x
> 
> follow my twitter if u want @/yeehawkeanu


End file.
